A number of port replicating apparatuses exist. A “port replicator” is a device containing common PC ports, such as serial and parallel ports. A cable can be used to mechanically and electrically couple a port replicator to a notebook computer. It allows one to easily attach a portable computer to standard, non-portable devices or peripheral devices such as printers and monitors. For example, if one uses a notebook computer both at home and at work, one could set up both work areas with corresponding port replicators. Desired peripheral devices such as printers and monitors may be connected to the port replicators. Then, one would just plug in the notebook computer into a port replicator at either location so that one is able to work with peripheral devices at either work or at home using the notebook computer. Most notebook computer manufacturers offer port replicators as an additional options.
A port replicator is similar to a “docking station”. A docking station is another type of port replicating apparatus. Compared to a typical port replicator, a docking station provides additional slots or ports for adding expansion boards and storage devices, and typically provides power to a laptop computer.
Although existing port replicating apparatuses are satisfactory, a number of improvements could be made. For example, existing port replicating apparatuses are generally used in only one orientation (i.e., a horizontal orientation). It would be desirable to provide for a port replicating apparatus that can be used in different orientations so that it can be configured as desired by the end user.
Also, existing port replicating apparatuses could also be configured so that a host portable electronic device can optimally work with different peripheral devices. For example, different peripheral devices may require different data transfer speeds to operate in an optimal manner. It would be desirable to have a port replicating apparatus that uses a fast data transfer interface and can allow different peripheral devices to operate in an optimal manner.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.